Alegrias y tristeza
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Colección de One shots sobre Chloe y Adrien.
1. Chapter 1

**Alegrías y tristezas**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.

* * *

**Consuelo**

* * *

**Sumary:** Adrien quiere animar a Chloe después de lo ocurrido en el desfile de su padre.

* * *

Adrien dudó por unos segundos antes de golpear la puerta que daba a la habitación de Chloe. Todavía seguía sorprendido por lo que Chloe había hecho, pero sentía que necesitaba hablar con ella. El problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sabía lidiar con la Chloe arrogante, la que solía ver a los demás de manera despectiva y que tantos akumas había provocado, pero no con la que anhelaba tanto un poco de atención.

Adrien sabía lo que era mendigar por un poco de cariño de su padre. Quería a su padre y sabía que él también lo quería, pero Gabriel se había vuelto tan distante desde la muerte de su madre. Él y Emilie siempre habían sido podía decir lo mismo de Audrey, la forma en que trató a su hija frente a tantas cámaras fue horrible, no culpaba a Chloe por reaccionar de esa forma o por ser akumatizada.

Quería hacerla sentir mejor, el problema era que no sabía cómo. Ni siquiera tenía las palabras para consolarla o el valor para hablar con ella. Se suponía que eran amigos, pero

dudaba que actuaran como tales. Ella solía estar acompañada de Sabrina y él de Nino, Alya o Marinette.

Al final la puerta se abrió sin que él llamara. no sabía qué era lo que más le sorprendía, si ver a Chloe tan alegre o el hecho de que estuviera empacando sus maletas. Sabía que Chloe era fuerte, pocas veces la había visto deprimida, pero no creyó que se recuperara con tanta rapidez, especialmente porque no sabía que la situación entre ella y su madre había cambiado.

—Adrikin, no esperaba verte por aquí, pasa.

Adrien no tuvo oportunidad de elegir antes de que Chloe lo arrastrara hasta su habitación. Escucharla decir que no lo esperaba le dolió. Mentalmente se preguntó si lo creía tan mal amigo como para no visitarla cuando estaba herida. La respuesta que obtuvo fue amarga. Se dijo que tenía motivos para actuar así, le había pedido que fuera más amable, pero no recordaba haberla defendido de sus compañeros cuando decían que ella no tenía corazón.

—Disculpa por el desorden, me iré a New York con mi mamá y necesito estar segura de no olvidar nada.

Adrien apartó la cabeza al ver lo que su amiga guardaba. Se veía tan feliz, tan diferente a la Chloe que fue rechazada por su madre. Supuso que las cosas habían mejorado entre ellas y se alegró. Pensar en la madre de Chloe le hizo pensar en su padre y la felicidad que experimentó cuando lo abrazó en medio del desfile. Adrien tenía la esperanza de que su padre comenzara a mostrarse menos distante.

—¿Cuál blusa debería llevar? —le preguntó Chloe mientras le mostraba dos blusas casi idénticas.

—La amarilla con rayas negras —respondió Adrien, ver a Chloe feliz le facilitaba las cosas, pero seguía sin saber cómo hacerla sentir mejor.

—La llevaré solo porque lo dices. Creo que podría aprovechar el viaje para cambiar mi armario.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado? —sugirió Adrien. Decidió que si las palabras no eran lo suyo, dejaría que sus acciones le demostrara cuánto le importaba.

—Dame unos minutos para cambiarme —Chloe empujó a Adrien fuera de su habitación, pero antes de sacarlo agregó —. Esta es la parte en la que me dices que ya me veo hermosa y yo finjo modestia.

—No creo que salir descalza y despeinada sea una buena idea —le dijo a modo de broma.

—Eres malo, Adrikini —pese a sus palabras, Chloe lejos de estar ofendida se mostraba divertida.

Chloe no se tardó solo unos minutos. Retocó su maquillaje y cambió su usual cola alta por dos colas altas. Adrien también notó que llevaba la blusa que él le había sugerido.

—Como te gustó esta blusa decidí que debías verme usarla —. ¿Cómo me veo?

—Brillante.

—Ya lo sabía, pero me gusta escucharte cuando lo dices.

Jean los llevó hasta la heladería y aunque se marchó en cuanto llegaron le dijo a Chloe que estaría allí en cuanto ella lo necesitara. A Adrien le agradaba Jean. Había cuidado de Chloe desde pequeña y siempre se preocupaba por ella pesa a lo cruel que su amiga podía llegar a ser.

—Espero que tengan helado bajo en grasa, una chica debe mantener su figura.

—Chloe —le reprendió con suavidad.

Sabía que había encontrado el miraculous por casualidad, Ladybug le confesó que lo había perdido, pero confiaba en que dentro de su amiga podía haber una heroína. Porque a pesar de sus defectos, Adrien sabía que su amiga también podía tener sus momentos de bondad y que, aunque tratara de negarlo, en su interior se encontraba un corazón noble que anhelaba el cariño de su madre y que deseaba ser como ella.


	2. Promesa de niños

**Promesa de niños**

* * *

**Sumary:** A Chloe le gustaba jugar a que era una princesa, Adrien era su compañero de juegos predilecto.

* * *

A Chloe le gustaban los cuentos, los de princesas eran sus favoritos. Todas las noches solía pedirle a Jean que le leyera uno y durante los días solía jugar a que ella era parte de uno. Pese a que sus padres no solían acompañarla durante esos juegos se habían asegurado de que nada le faltara. Todas las semanas le obsequiaban diferentes disfraces y hermosos vestidos que podía usar.

El castillo había sido idea de Jean. Chloe había dicho que el príncipe que la rescatara debería pasar por varias pruebas para llegar a ella y Jean había sugerido recrear en el jardín uno de los juegos que solía usarse en los parques infantiles. Chloe, pese a no haber visitado uno de esos lugares, se sintió más que fascinada al ver los toboganes, columpios, cuerdas y demás juegos que fueron colocados en su castillo.

Adrien era su compañero de juegos favorito. A Chloe le gustaba verlo vestir una brillante armadura y luchar contra el dragón, que en realidad era Jean disfrazado, antes de que subiera a su castillo, hecho principalmente de cartón y le pidiera a Chloe que lo acompañara. Después de eso se dedicaban a cabalgar por horas en pony de ambos hasta que los padres de Adrien decidieran que era hora de volver a casa.

No era nada extraño que Adrien pasara tiempo en casa de Chloe, o Chloe en casa de Adrien. Sus padres solían trabajar juntos por lo que solían reunirse con frecuencia y ellos jugaban mientras esperaban. Solía pasar con tanta frecuencia que ambos niños guardaban sus juguetes en la casa del otro, incluyendo al pony en el que Adrien cabalgaba cada vez que visitaba a su amiga.

Tampoco era extraño que se quedaran a dormir en casa del otro. Esto último no ocurría con tanta frecuencia, pero en ocasiones las reuniones se alargaban y ellos aprovechaban para hacer una pijamada.

—Príncipe Adrien —le preguntó en una de las muchas pijamadas que solían organizar —. Siempre estaremos juntos ¿cierto?

—Sí, princesa Chloe, eres mi mejor amiga.

—¿Y también nos vamos a casar? —Chloe no sabía qué era casarse, pero sabía que sus padres estaban casados y que los padres de Adrien también lo estaban por lo que asumió que todas las personas que se amaban lo estaban y ella quería muchísimo a Adrien.

—Cuando seamos grandes —respondió Adrien, recordando lo que su madre le había dicho poco antes cuando le preguntó sobre el matrimonio —, y también tendremos un hámster.

—¿Un hámster? —preguntó Chloe un tanto insegura. No le gustaba del todo la idea, pero se dijo que podría aceptar si eso hacía feliz a Adrien —. ¿Es una promesa?

Adrien estiró su dedo meñique y ella lo entrelazó con el suyo, sellando de ese modo una promesa.


	3. Clases de héroe

**Clases de héroe**

* * *

**Sumary:** Queen B lo había notado, de todos los portadores de los miraculous, Chat Noir era el único que la trataba de una manera diferente.

* * *

No era usual que Ladybug pidiera refuerzos, menos que Chloe fuera reclutada y ella sabía los motivos. Ella cometió una imprudencia muy grande al revelarse como portadora del miraculous de la abeja por lo que su participación era muy arriesgada. Esa ocasión era una de esas raras excepciones.

El akumatizado que atacaba Paris tenía la habilidad de camuflarse con el entorno y, al igual que una serpiente, morder a quienes se encontraban. Su veneno no era letal, pero ponía a dormir a todos los que se encontraba a su paso y esta era la única forma de dar con su paradero.

—No se preocupen —Queen B mostró su arma —, lo picaré antes de que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Por ahora lo importante es encontrarlo —comentó Ladybug y Queen B pudo notar cierto fastidio en su voz que la hizo sentirse enojada —Propongo que nos separemos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Chloe admiraba a Ladybug, seguía haciéndolo, pero en menor medida. La había visto actuar y sabía de su gran inteligencia para crear planes, pero había algo en ella que le resultaba odiosamente familiar y el hecho de que fuera tan buena. No sabía cómo explicarlo, solo que después de estar con ella había descubierto varias facetas de la heroína que la desagradaban.

—Voy con mi Lady —sugirió Chat Noir.

—No —Ladybug lo detuvo aún más irritada que antes —, Rena Rouge y Caparace irán juntos, tú irás con Queen B y Viperion será mi compañero.

Queen B había esperado que Chat Noir se mostrara deprimido o molesto, pero no fue así. Él solo hizo una reverencia y le indicó a que la portadora del miraculous que lo siguiera a la zona que le había sido asignada por la líder del grupo. Ella lo siguió, esperando a que estuvieran a solas para poder hacerle la pregunta que tanto le interesaba hacer.

—¿Por qué insistes? Creo que es evidente que no le gustas.

Queen B no sintió ningún remordimiento por sus palabras. Sabía que podía lastimar los sentimientos de Chat Noir, pero no le importó. Ella estaba acostumbrada a decir lo que pensaba y tener tacto no se trataba de algo que se le hubiera enseñado o se hubiera preocupado por aprender.

—¿Sabes que un héroe debería tener más tacto a la hora de hablar? Nunca sabes cuando tus palabras pueden crear a un villano o si este podría convertirse en su peor enemigo.

Queen B recordó todos las akumatizaciones que se habían producido por sus comentarios malintencionados o por su forma tan directa de hablar. Sabía que Chat Noir conocía su identidad secreta por lo que podía adivinar las intenciones con las que formuló esa pregunta.

—Los superhéroes somos sinceros —respondió con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa inocente —, y es mejor una verdad que duele que una mentira que ilusione.

—No cuando se lastima a alguien. Te propongo un trato ¿Qué te parece si mientras buscamos al akumatizado te doy algunas lecciones de heroísmo?

—¿Tengo alguna opción?

—Sí, escucharme en convertirte en la mejor Queen B que puedes ser.

—Con tantas elecciones no sé que elegir —respondió Queen B de forma sarcástica.

Chat Noir la tomó de la mano y la hizo seguirlo. Buscar al akumatizado seguía siendo la prioridad, pero eso no impidió que el portador del miraculous cumpliera con su palabra y que la primera lección llegara cuando encontraron un nido debajo de uno de los árboles del parque.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —preguntó Queen B sin poder disimular la molestia que sentía.

—Porque los héroes debemos ayudar a todos, en especial a los más débiles.

—¿No deberíamos buscar al akumatizado?

Chat Noir le indicó una mirada severa y Queen B supo que no tenía otra opción. A regañadientes tomó el nido y lo con mucho cuidado subió al árbol. Desde las ramas pudo ver a una joven desmayarse en medio de la calle. De inmediato se lo hizo saber a Chat Noir y al resto de sus compañeros.

Atrapar al Akumatizado fue sencillo. Caparace lo obligó a salir de su escondite. Escuchar el sonido de sus pisadas le permitió saber dónde estaba. Rena Rouge hizo que Queen B tuviera la apariencia de Chat Noir y pudiera paralizar a Viper cuando este intentó quitarle su miraculous. Chat Noir lo destruyó con un cataclismo y Ladybug purificó al akuma.

Queen B tuvo que entregar el miraculous de la abeja. Cada vez le dolía más separarse de este y cada vez se sentía más como la última vez que podría usarlo. Pollen le agradaba. Sin importar lo grosera que podía ser, el kwami seguía tratándola con respeto y cariño. Había ocasiones en la que Chloe creía que ella y Chat Noir eran los únicos que parecían creer que poseía la capacidad de convertirse en una digna portadora del miraculous de la abeja.

Fue coincidencia que Chloe pasara al día siguiente por el parque donde encontró el nido caído, o al menos eso se dijo ella. También se dijo que fue curiosidad lo que hizo que verificara que los huevos del nido se encontraban a salvo. Había tratado de no tocarlos directamente a ellos y al nido por lo que esperaba que sus padres no los rechazaran. Ver a la mamá de los huevos hizo que se sintiera más tranquila, aunque eso era algo que probablemente nunca lo admitiría.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo.

Chloe se resbaló al escuchar las palabras de Chat Noir, pero no llegó a tocar el suelo pues el portador del miraculous del gato logró atraparla antes de que eso pasara.

—¿Tienes por costumbre asustar a las personas o solo lo haces conmigo? —le preguntó Chloe, solía reaccionar de ese modo cuando algo la asustaba.

—No es mi culpa que estuvieras distraída —respondió Chat Noir de manera desinteresada —, esta es la parte en que me agradeces por salvarte.

—Lo haré después de que me pongas en el suelo.

La verdad era que a Chloe no le molestaba estar en los brazos de Chat Noir. Había algo en el superhéroe que la hacía sentir segura y algo en sus ojos que le resultaban familiares, aunque ella estaba bastante segura de no conocer a nadie que tuviera los ojos verdes en su totalidad. Lo más cercano era Adrien quien tenía los ojos del mismo tono de verde.

Chat Noir la colocó en el suelo con mucho cuidado. Él solía bromear con ella, pero también solía ser gentil y probablemente el único portador que la soportaba. Ella no era tonta y había notado la forma en que la trataban los demás portadores de los miraculous.

—Quería ver que estuvieran a salvo —habló Chat Noir, su mirada se encontraba en el nido, Chloe notó que su interés era genuino —, Me alegra encontrarte, porque tus clases de heroísmo continuarán. No me malinterpretes, Ladybug es quien entrega los miraculous y ella no sabe nada de esto, solo quiero asegurarme de que seas la mejor versión de ti misma.

—Gracias —murmuró Chloe notablemente avergonzada. Decir esas palabras le había costado muchísimo.

Quiso agregar que no solo le agradecía por evitar su caída o por las lecciones de heroísmo, pero no pudo. Pese a estar acostumbrada a decir lo que pensaba no estaba acostumbrada a ser amable.


End file.
